ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Wylde
Leo Wylde is a member of House Wylde, and a member of King Alesander I Baratheon's Kingsguard. Appearance Leo is of average height and slim built, but he looks by no means weaker for it and boasts impressive muscles from a lifetime of dedication. His face seems to stretch ever so noticeably, but he looks youthful and healthy. His dark brown hair hangs to just above his shoulder level, but is well kept and accompanied by a short trimmed beard. His grey eyes seem to emit wisdom beyond his years and are a stark contrast to the youthful figure Leo cuts. History Born in the year 337 AC, Leo Wylde was the second son of a second son. His uncle, Rickard Wylde had already begun his rule as Lord of Rain House and, with Leo far down the line of succession, his tutelage bore no focus on rulership, thankfully Leo had no desire to rule either. In his early years he quickly showed fondness for the martial arts and often clashed with his elder brother, Casper, and cousins in the yard. He often took this passion outside the yard and it was almost common occurrence for Leo to ambush his yard mates anywhere around the Castle and its grounds. A tactic he became fond of and would perfect later in his life. This covert knowledge only honed his combat skills and led his father, Ormund Wylde, to ask for Leo to be sent to King’s Landing to squire for a knight capable of enhancing his martial aptitude. Arriving at the capital in his twelfth year and accompanied temporarily by his father, Leo hit the relative goldmine in the squiring world when he impressed the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard - Ser Harrion Clegane - with his attitude and aptitude on the yard. He would squire for five hard years, during which time Leo discovered he was extremely capable at wielding a weapon in either of his hands and developed an affinity in shortswords and daggers stemming from this talent. Outside of the yard, Leo developed into a skillful rider and took trips into the Kingswood whenever allowed for it reminded him of the Rainwood he called home. This skill served him well in the jousting lists, and over the course of his squiring he earned honours in minor tourneys around the Crownlands. In the build up to the War of the Burning Brand, Leo and Ser Harrion would fight in many petty battles against the banditry that was plaguing the centre of the realm. His covert skills, and the perception that afforded him, turned many bandit ambushes into victories and saved countless lives. This in turn led to Leo being knighted by his mentor in the early months of 354 AC, aged seventeen. Leo returned to Rain House following these events to catch up with his family and look to his future within the Wylde House. However his return was short-lived as King Beric Baratheon called for volunteers across the realm to end the threat of Arrec the Burning Brand once and for all. Headstrong and drunk on his newfound Knighthood, Leo raced back to the capital to join the war effort and oft found himself in the counsel of his old mentor, Ser Harrion. In 356 AC Ser Harrion Clegane was severely wounded during a minor skirmish and died on the field but this did not deter Leo, he returned his mentor’s white cloak and fought on. He won much renown in the death throes of the war, leading some to wonder if he would be offered the cape of his mentor as the dust settled. However Ser Artos Dayne was named to the Kingsguard instead, unfettered Leo returned home a hardened war hero compared to the majority of his House. Appointed Master-at-Arms by his uncle shortly after his return, Leo kept to the rigorous training regime he was raised on and aided in the teaching of numerous noble’s sons in the nearby region. Ten years had passed without major incident when a raven arrived from King’s Landing summoning him to court. There, in the presence of his overwhelmed father, he was offered a place in the Kingsguard brotherhood and graciously accepted. Timeline *337 AC – Leo is born the second son of Ormund Wylde, brother of the Lord of Rain House *349 AC – Leo goes to King’s Landing and begins squiring for Ser Harrion Clegane, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard *354 AC – Leo is knighted by Ser Harrion for aiding in the ambush and capture of enemies of the Iron Throne *356 AC – Ser Harrion is slain, leading to rumours of Leo joining the Kingsguard *356-357 AC – Leo earns much renown as the war draws to a close *357 AC – Leo is named Master-at-Arms of Rain House *367 AC – Leo is appointed to the Kingsguard Family House Wylde Category:Kingsguard Category:House Wylde Category:Stormlander Category:Westerosi